Je ne peux vivre sans toi
by Accro-aux-mangas
Summary: Encore une dispute dans le jeune couple. Naruto quitte le domicile à bout de nerf mais ne se doute pas de ce que son départ va engendrer.


Il n'était qu'un bâtard possessif et jaloux ! Il en avait marre ! De ses crises de jalousie mais aussi de lui tout simplement ! Sur le moment il ne pouvait décemment plus lui trouvait de bons côtés, il en possédait il le savait, de nombreux même, surtout quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ! Il en avait marre et même s'il savait que son crétin de petit-ami se mordait les doigts en se moment même, il ne rentrerait pas, du moins pas tout de suite et ça lui ferait les pieds ! En plus il savait que ce même abruti possessif ne viendrait pas le chercher, ils avaient eu de nombreuses disputes et jamais il n'était venu s'excuser ou venir le chercher. Son crétin attendait généralement dans le noir de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques années, que son petit-ami rentre après avoir évacuer sa colère. Ils discutaient posément mais jamais il ne lui demandait pardon, parce que lui était trop gentil et donc trop con pour lui en vouloir, il voyait très bien qu'il était désolé dans ses yeux et il lui pardonnait. Mais là, c'était le comble, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans ses conneries de jalousie !

Son téléphone sonna bruyamment le coupant dans ses pensées et il soupira d'énervement quand il vit apparaître le nom de son petit-ami.

Allo ? répondit-il avec une voix hésitante, il redoutait cette discussion téléphonique.

Naruto ?

Non le pape ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Ecoutes-moi. Rentre à la maison et discutons, il se fait tard.

Oh non Sasuke ! Je veux que tu me présentes tes excuses et seulement après je rentrerais ! Tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé, je ne mettrais pas un pied dans l'appart' tant que tu y seras, je vais dormir chez un pote cette nuit pour me remettre les idées en place et ne pas te coller une droite quand je rentrerais ! Sur ce, prépares toi tu sais très bien que je suis bouché !

Et il s'apprêta à raccrocher quand il entendu Sasuke criait de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Quoi encore ?

J'ai pas eu le temps d'en placer une !

C'était fait pour ! Si c'est pas pour t'excuser je raccroche !

Un Uchiwa ne s'excuse pas Naruto, tu devrais le savoir.

Justement, ça te feras les pieds ! Tu me les casses sérieux avec ta jalousie et ta possessivité, j'ai quasi plus de vie sociale et même si je t'aime comme un malade et que tu vas me manquer, je ne renoncerais pas !

Mais Naruto ! Tu peux pas partir ! Et puis tu vas chez qui ?

Chez quelqu'un, je ne sais pas encore, un des potes qu'il me reste vu que certains ne veulent plus me voir à cause de toi ! Alors tu m'emmerdes sérieusement, à bientôt j'espère ! Espèce d'abruti !

Et il n'attendit pas de réponse, il raccrocha prestement et le mit en silencieux, savant d'avance que Sasuke allait le harcelait d'appels jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche et que la dispute recommencerait au moment où il décrocherait vu que son brun détestait qu'on le contredise ou qu'on lui pose un ultimatum.

Il marcha longtemps pour se détendre et après plusieurs heures à errer dans la nuit, il leva la tête vers le ciel et se rendit enfin compte du froid qui l'entourait et le faisait frissonner. Dise qu'il pourrait être dans son lit avec son brun dans ses bras si celui-ci n'était pas aussi stupide et borner dans ses décisions. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs jours voire même longtemps, il ne savait pas si le brun allait accepter de s'excuser, encore moins s'il l'aimait au point de le faire. Puis doucement le doute s'insinua en lui et il commença à paniquer, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne tarda pas à regretter sa réaction mais il n'en pouvait plus de son comportement et puis il étouffait avec sa jalousie oppressante. Un dilemme se posait entre son cœur et sa raison, il posa une main sur son cœur, serrant l'habit qui bloquait le passage à sa peau à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il respira lentement essayant de se calmer puis il réussit comme il put et sortit prudemment son téléphone de sa poche.

Il espérait trouver des appels du brun, c'était comme une prière qui s'empara de lui quand il hésitait à appuyer sur le bouton pour le déverrouiller. Si Sasuke n'avait pas rappelé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il désespérerait sûrement et on le retrouverait dans un piteux état. Il l'aimait à en mourir son enfoiré de petit-ami et même si celui-ci était plus que lourd et empoisonnait sa vie sociale, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans sa présence il y a quelques années. De doux souvenirs remontèrent à son esprit et il sourit tendrement puis se décida enfin à appuyer sur cette touche qui déciderait de son humeur de la soirée. Et ce qu'il vu s'afficher sur l'écran le fit sourire tristement faisant dévaler encore quelques larmes sur ses joues, cette fois-ci des larmes de bonheur, son brun tenait à lui et ces 42 appels en absence le prouvait. Il vit qu'il avait laissé un message et se décida à l'écouter avec une pointe d'appréhension dans ce qu'il y trouverait.

Il entendit la voix féminine lui dire qu'il avait un nouveau message puis il attendit encore quelques secondes et enfin le message s'enclencha amenant un pic de stress dans son organisme.

« Naruto, je… Je… Putain je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! Reviens ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! D'accord je suis jaloux mais merde ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu me connais, j'agis comme un con mais on pourrait en parler, on aurait pu s'expliquer… Je t'en supplie me laisse pas… Je… Naruto… Naruto… s'il te plaît…» Il y eut un silence entrecoupé de quelques reniflements puis le message s'arrêta.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Naruto sans qu'il ne puisse, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant les contenir, il connaissait son petit-ami, même très bien et la culpabilité le prit à la gorge, il avait occulté ce détail dans sa colère et se le prit en pleine tête de part ce message. Il s'insulta de tout les noms, rappela Sasuke tout en courant le plus vite possible vers leur appartement. Mais quel con il était ! Il allait s'excuser de sa débilité impressionnante ! Il n'oublierait pas la dispute pour autant mais il ne le laisserait pas, ça jamais !

Sasuke ne répondait pas au téléphone et Naruto commençait à se faire un sang d' blond arriva complètement essoufflé devant la porte de l'immeuble, reprit son souffle tout en prenant l'ascenseur. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait mis pour arriver ici mais il devait faire le plus vite possible. Il s'insulta encore, comment avait-il pu oublier ça, la raison qui le faisait revenir après chaque éclat de colère pour s'expliquer avec lui au lieu de le laisser et d'aller découcher. Cette raison même qui faisait que le brun l'attendait dans le noir total, roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé.

Il déboula devant la porte de son appartement, respira un bon coup et rentra à l'intérieur doucement. Comme il s'y attendait l'intérieur était plongé dans le noir et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il se fustigea encore mentalement, posa sa veste et ses chaussures et avança doucement. Il traversa le hall puis le salon, il regarda dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bain, dans le bureau mais il n'y était pas, il ne restait que la chambre. Il poussa la porte le plus délicatement possible et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était dans un état lamentable ayant due subir les foudres du brun qui se déchaînait aussi après une dispute puis enfin il le remarqua, blotti dans le coin de la chambre, caché partiellement par le lit, toujours dans l'ombre la plus profonde, les épaules tressautant de sa crise de larmes. Il accourut jusqu'à lui, le prit dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui. Sasuke poussa un hoquet de surprise en sentant les bras chauds l'encerclant puis il se blottit contre le torse chaud face à lui, il serra de toutes ses forces le tee-shirt, l'humidifia de ses pleurs et cala son visage dans le creux du cou halé face à lui. Sasuke continua encore de pleurer pendant un long moment, se calmant lentement dans les bras de l'être aimé, un bras halé allant et venant dans son dos en une caresse réconfortante, l'autre le serrant fortement par la taille, de doux baisers se posant dans ses cheveux et des paroles apaisantes se prononçant dans un souffle à peine audible dans le creux de son oreille. Il renifla plusieurs fois bruyamment puis se détendit au maximum dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Les « Je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais, calmes-toi… » s'arrêtèrent et il se sentit honteux, il avait paniquait encore une fois et Naruto était revenu en courant, inquiet pour le rassurer. Il soupira et l'étreinte se desserra, une main se posa sous son menton et lui redressa faisant rencontrer ses yeux rougis par les larmes aux perles bleues qu'il avait apprit à tant aimer. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue et fut recueillie par la bouche de son blond qui se posa sur sa joue en un baiser consolant. Un triste sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et ravalant sa fierté, dans cet état, il n'en avait plus beaucoup de toute façon, il s'excusa de sa stupidité et de sa jalousie étouffante. Un magnifique sourire amoureux lui répondit et dans ces yeux bleus qu'il avait apprit à connaître par cœur, il vit toutes sortes de sentiments défiler, tellement qu'il se demanda s'il arriverait à tous les comprendre. Il y avait du soulagement, de l'amour, de la reconnaissance, des remerciements et d'autres qu'il ne pu déchiffrer car une paire de lèvres se colla aux siennes. C'était un baiser chaste au goût de réconfort, d'excuses et d'un amour profond et réciproque. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, s'embrassant en de doux baisers encore et encore avant que Naruto ne s'excuse à son tour. Ils commencèrent leur discussion pour régler cette dispute une bonne fois pour toute.

Naruto, je, je suis désolé, j'agis comme un con à chaque fois, je t'aime tellement que… Que j'ai peur que tu me quitte… J'ai tout le temps peur… Ca me ronge… Je veux pas te perdre, je veux pas que tu me laisses, pas comme eux, Naruto je t'aime, me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie, je le fais pas exprès, c'est plus fort que moi et... tu es tellement tactile avec tout le monde que je me fais des films et…

Chut. Arrêtes-toi là, j'ai compris. Mais t'as pas confiance en moi ? On se connaît depuis des années maintenant. Combien déjà ?

14 ans…

14 ans déjà, on était là l'un pour l'autre, j'ai gagné ta confiance tellement difficilement, tu ne voulais pas t'ouvrir aux autres, pas depuis que tu avais tant souffert à cause de ta famille, je t'ai soutenu, tu vas mieux maintenant et puis quand ça a été mon tour et que j'ai craqué, tu étais là aussi, non ?

Si…

Tu as fais énormément pour moi, tu m'as sauvé de ma souffrance comme moi je t'ai sauvé de la tienne. On sait tout l'un sur l'autre, on fait tout l'un pour l'autre et je peux te dire que je t'aime tellement fort que quand tu n'es pas là je souffres de ton absence, que quand on s'engueule mon cœur se déchire de peur que ce soit la dernière fois et que quand je sors, que je reviens et que tu m'attends en désespérant de me revoir un jour mon cœur renaît, quand t'es pas là, j'ai pas l'impression de vivre… Je ne vis que pour toi, quand tu n'es pas là, je ne fais que survivre. Je t'aime désespérément Sasuke et jamais je ne pourrais te quitter, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons d'horreur !

Naruto... Souffla Sasuke ému, au bord des larmes.

On aurait du avoir cette discussion il y a des mois pour qu'on se comprenne…

Oui, je suis désolé Naruto… Tu me pardonnes ?

Mais oui mon enfoiré, je te pardonne, maintenant souris moi et dis moi que tu vas bien. Moi aussi tu me pardonnes d'avoir été con et de n'avoir pas vu ta souffrance et tes doutes ?

Je vais bien, très bien ! Toujours quand tu es là ! répondit Sasuke dans un doux sourire amoureux. Et je te pardonne, j'aurais du t'en parler, pas t'enfermer à la maison en espérant que tu restes avec moi, rien qu'avec moi mais…

Mais ?

Mais je suis pas sûr de ne pas refaire de crises, je suis jaloux et possessif, tu le sais très bien, dès que je te vois avec quelqu'un je vois la possibilité que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi, qui te mérite et…

NON ! Sasuke ! Je croyais avoir été clair ! T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Sérieusement ! Si tu penses ça de moi, je me demande comment on peut avoir confiance l'un en l'autre ! Je te l'ai déjà dis Sas', je t'aime, je n'aime que toi et je suis certain que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime. Tu vois, pour moi, t'es un ange tombé du ciel. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je tombe dans le mielleux et le romantisme mais je vais te dire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, quand on apprend à te connaître, on voit toutes les qualités que tu possèdes, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, et... Sérieusement, comment tu peux croire une seule seconde que tu ne me mérites pas, je suis pas parfait, personne n'est parfait et puis en plus j'ai plein de défauts, qui voudrait de moi ? Je suis un super actif idiot et borné, personne ne veut d'un mec comme ça ! Sas', je peux pas vivre sans toi, après tout ce que je t'ai dis, comment tu peux encore douter ! J'arrive même pas à trouver les mots pour te rassurer, putain ! Merde Sas', t'es quelqu'un de génial et tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi et en moi ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, tu peux pas croire en ça et te dire que depuis le temps qu'on se connaît j'irais pas voir ailleurs !

Mais... Commença Sasuke avant d'être à nouveau coupé.

Mais quoi hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je trouve de mieux ailleurs quand je t'ai toi ? Hein ? Réponds-moi !

Naruto, y'a tellement mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur que tu le laisse à chaque seconde qui passe, quelqu'un qui croit en toi, n'a aucun putain de doute, quelqu'un qui n'est pas hyper jaloux et possessif, quelqu'un qui a meilleure humeur et la joie de vivre comme toi, quelqu'un qui te comprend !

Sasuke... Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Moi je te veux toi avec toutes tes qualités et tous tes défauts. Cette peur que tu as, je l'aime, ces sentiments de jalousie et de possession aussi. Si la personne avec qui j'étais ne les avais pas, je ne me sentirais pas aimer et pas en sécurité, parce que quand tu me montres ta peur de me perdre, tu me montres aussi ton amour, ton amour sans limites pour moi et j'aime ça parce que comme ça, moi, je n'ai pas peur que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te l'ai peut-être pas dis mais j'ai les mêmes peurs que toi. Qu'un jour, tu te lasses et que tu partes en trouver un autre. Et si tu pars, je serais dévasté, je n'aurais plus goût à rien, je te l'ai dis, sans toi je ne fais que survivre et c'est vrai. Ensuite quand tu me parlais de la joie de vivre et de la bonne humeur, si je sortais avec une personne qui les avait tout le temps, j'aurais l'impression de sortir avec moi-même, ce serait trop bizarre... Et puis en plus, qui peut me comprendre mieux que toi, hein ? Tu sais toujours à quoi je pense rien qu'au son de ma voix ou à mon expression, tu me connais par cœur et me comprends totalement. Sasuke, c'est toi que j'aime et je t'aime comme tu es, ne change pas... Si tu étais différent, si tu te mets à changer, c'est là que je ne t'aimerais plus, parce que c'est comme tu es là que je t'aime alors maintenant tu arrêtes ton mélo-dramatique, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendais et surtout, tu crois en moi parce que moi je crois en toi !

Je t'aime Naruto ! Tellement ! Déclara Sasuke d'un ton rempli d'émotions qui remplit le cœur de Naruto de joie.

Et après cette déclaration, Sasuke sauta de bonheur au cou de Naruto et fit comme celui-ci lui avait ordonné, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, passionnément, amoureusement, langoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus une once d'air dans leurs poumons. C'est alors haletants, que leurs bouches se séparèrent, sans pour autant qu'ils ne prennent de la distance, laissant leurs corps collés, étroitement enlacés. La respiration à nouveau stable, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, bleu contre noir et se plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre pour y trouver l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et puis aussi, comment je pourrais aller penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, à aller voir ailleurs quand j'ai une bombe sexuelle rien que pour moi à la maison, hein ? Questionna Naruto avec une intonation perverse et un sourire tout autant pervers.

Car comme le disait Naruto, Sasuke était une bombe sexuelle, une beauté glaciale. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, ses yeux tellement foncés qu'ils paraissent noirs, sa peau blanche, son allure fine mais toute en muscle sur un bon mètre quatre vingt, son allure gracieuse, ses piercings argentés aux oreilles qui jouaient avec les mèches noirs encadrant son visage fin mais viril. Sasuke était magnifique aux yeux de Naruto et aux yeux de nombreuses autres personnes.

Arrêtes... Je suis pas... une bombe comme tu dis... Et puis c'est pour ça aussi, que j'ai peur... Tu ne les vois pas mais moi je les vois tous ces regards sur toi. Femmes ou hommes, ils en ont tous après toi... T'es trop... Enfin voilà quoi ! Répondit Sasuke d'un ton gêné.

Sasuke ne pouvait qu'être jaloux de tous ces regards, après tout son petit-ami était une bombe comme le disait si bien les petites lycéennes en chaleur qu'il croisait avec Naruto proche de lui. En effet, un blond, aux yeux bleus, grand d'un bon mètre quatre vingt-dix, à la peau MATE , musclé comme il faut, ses muscles serrant ses vêtements, ni trop, ni trop peu, laissant deviner aux autres ces muscles saillants qui faisaient saliver bon nombre de femmes espérant se blottir contre eux, il n'y en avait pas à tous les coins de rues. Naruto avait toujours fait de l'effet à bon nombre de personnes mais pourtant il restait fidèle à une seule alors qu'il pouvait, s'il le désirait, aller voir qui il voulait quand il voulait. De plus, Sasuke le savait, les piercings qu'arborait son petit-ami aux oreilles, le long du cartilage de son oreille droite, trois au lobe de sa gauche, un barbell orange à la langue, un autre à l'arcade et ceux que les vêtements cachaient, faisaient saliver eux aussi. Ainsi que le tatouage qui recouvrait son dos, un renard à neuf queues qui semblait tellement réel à Sasuke quand les muscles du dos bronzé roulaient sous la peau. Ce même tatouage qui jouait avec les vêtements du blond et qui faisait grandement fonctionner l'imagination de bon nombre de personnes. Mais dans toutes ces marques sur la peau de son petit-ami, il y en avait une qui avait sa signification, l'éventail sur sa hanche gauche, ce tatouage avait été fait aux dix-huit ans de Naruto pour prouver à Sasuke qu'il l'avait dans la peau pour toujours. Et c'est tout ce qui faisait la beauté de son petit-ami qui attirait les regards et rendait jaloux le brun, qui était pourtant paradoxalement fier quand il faisait savoir à tous que cette bombe était à lui.

Le brun n'eut le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que le blond, bouche bée de sa déclaration face à lui, se remit à parler avec dans son regard une tendresse infinie qui intrigua Sasuke.

Sas'... Tu sais pourquoi je ne les vois pas tous ces regards ?

Non... Répondit Sasuke hésitant face à la réponse qui allait suivre.

Parce que je n'ai pas envie de les voir, je ne vois que toi, pas les autres. Je sais très bien qu'on me regarde mais pas parce que je l'ai vu, mais parce qu'on me l'a fait remarqué. Dans mes yeux, dans mon cœur, il n'y a que toi, colles le toi bien dans le crâne, tu as une sangsue aux basques et tu ne risques pas de la perdre avant très longtemps! Finit Naruto d'un ton guilleret.

J'en prends note, et j'espère qu'elle restera coller très longtemps, voire toujours à moi cette sangsue. Ajouta Sasuke les joues rougissantes.

Je t'aime. Chuchota Naruto d'un ton amoureux.

Moi aussi je t'aime crétin. Chuchota Sasuke sur le même ton.

Et le crétin te dit que tu es une bombe sexuelle et qu'il ne va pas tarder à en profiter de cette bombe.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de s'outrer des propos de son petit-ami que celui-ci s'empara avec gourmandise de ses lèvres, les mordillant, les suçant avant de les lécher avec sa langue pour finir par entamer un baiser langoureux qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

Naruto, idée perverse en tête, espérant pouvoir la mettre à exécution dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, passa ses bras autour de Sasuke pour le porter comme une princesse, se releva et balança le corps de son brun sur le lit avant de sauter sur le lit à son tour pour surplomber le brun de son corps musclé. Les yeux bleus, pétillant d'une lueur nouvelle, s'accrochèrent aux onyx et firent trembler d'impatience le brun, qui, il le savait, allait bientôt subir la plus douce des tortures.

Naruto descendit lentement, très lentement vers le corps offert sous le sien, le faisant exprès pour faire languir son compagnon puis enfin il toucha la peau blanche et lisse de ses lèvres, la frôlant doucement, provoquant des frissons qui firent hérisser les petits poils et qui lui apportèrent un sourire carnassier. Il continua son petit manège un moment, s'amusant de provoquer ses frissons puis quand un léger gémissement parvint à ses oreilles, il sortit sa langue et goûta cette peau qui lui faisait tant envie. Il lécha la peau, la suça, la mordilla, s'amusa des accrocs dans la respiration de son brun. Commençant par les clavicules, il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille droite où il s'amusa avec le lobe et les anneaux d'argent qu'il tira gentiment avec ses dents, puis sa langue traça un sillon le long du cartilage et il souffla dans l'oreille, provoquant un long frisson au corps alangui sous le sien.

Sasuke... Tu es si bon... Ta peau, ton odeur, tout est si bon... Chuchota Naruto sensuellement dans l'oreille proche de ses lèvres.

Naruto... A-Arrêtes... Articula Sasuke, rouge de gêne par les mots de son petit-ami.

Non... J'aime tant ton goût, ton odeur... Tu m'enivres... Tu es ma drogue chéri, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Susurra le blond recommençant son manège de sa langue.

Naruto redescendit le long du cou blanc, goûtant la peau encore et toujours, se gorgeant de son arôme masculin qui le faisait frémir d'envie et d'impatience. Il inspira longuement, se gorgeant de l'odeur suave de son petit-ami, là où l'odeur était la plus forte, là où les cheveux commençaient à pousser. Il passa son nez dans les cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés et inspira à nouveau longuement. Il voulait prouver à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme, qu'il avait besoin de lui et il lui ferait comprendre en lui faisant l'amour passionnément.

Le petit jeu commença à l'ennuyer et il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ses mains se mirent alors en chemin, frôlant les côtes au travers des vêtements, la poitrine et le ventre puis elles passèrent sous la chemise et touchèrent enfin cette peau qui les appelait. Un long frisson commun parcourut leurs corps entiers quand leurs peaux se touchèrent et ils soupirèrent de bien-être parce que, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est là qu'ils avaient leur place. Les mains bronzées tracèrent leur chemin sur ce corps qu'elles connaissaient par cœur et qu'elles avaient maintes et maintes fois parcourut, elles remontèrent doucement, s'attardant sur chaque point sensible qu'elles connaissaient puis enfin, elles arrivèrent sur les deux grains de chair qu'elles s'amusèrent à titiller, pincer et caresser.

Sasuke profitait du jeu, gémissant, geignant à chaque attaque de ces mains qui lui procurait un plaisir sans nom, c'était un traitement divin. Son corps le chauffait agréablement, il se délectait du plaisir et de l'envie qui le parcourait à chaque instant, à chaque attention. Ses tétons torturés lui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout son être et quand un pincement fut plus fort que tous les autres, un cri sortit d'entre ses lèvres meurtries par ses dents blanches et Naruto décida de passer au stade suivant.

Les vêtements s'ôtèrent les uns après les autres, s'éparpillant dans la pièce sombre et enfin les peaux furent à nu. De nouveau, le bleu rencontra le noir et plongés dans le regard de l'autre ils restèrent quelques instants à se contempler avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole d'une voix rendue rauque et grave par l'attente de l'acte.

Sas'ke... Tu es magnifique... Ton corps est sublime... Ta peau envoûtante... Ton odeur entêtante... Tout en toi me rend fou... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...

A...Arrêtes Na... Naruto ! C'est gênant... Je ne suis pas... comme tu dis... Répondit Sasuke, d'une voix tout autant rauque que celle de son partenaire, des rougeurs prenant de plus en plus de place sur ses joues.

Non... Tu es exactement comme je dis... Ta peau douce. Dit Naruto en promenant ses mains sur la peau blanche, se délectant de sa douceur. Ton goût. Ajouta-il en léchant cette même peau. Ton odeur. Développa-t-il en respirant profondément l'odeur de cette peau. Prends confiance en toi... Acceptes-toi tel que tu es. Tu es beau Sasuke, magnifique, et tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Et ça, je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que son sexe en érection fut empoignait et un vif va-et-vient lui fut imposé qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière en gémissant fortement. Le souffle saccadé, il releva la tête pour croiser la tête blonde mais à peine il releva le regard qu'il vit la langue percée du blond toucher son sexe et il reposa immédiatement sa tête contre le matelas pour gémir de nouveau.

Naruto, fier de son effet, s'attela à sa tâche et s'efforça de rendre son brun pantelant, haletant et au bord de l'orgasme. C'est ainsi qu'il prodigua à son amant une des meilleures fellations du siècle. Naruto avait toujours aimé faire des fellations au brun, ça ne donnait pas seulement du plaisir à celui qui la recevait mais aussi à celui qui la faisait. Il aimait le visage de son brun dans ces moments-là, ses yeux entre-ouverts essayant de se poser quelque part, des fois il y avait aussi quelques larmes de plaisirs qui perlaient des yeux noirs, ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres se faisaient maltraitées par ses dents pour essayer en vain de retenir les bruits qu'il faisait mais ce que le blond préférait dans ces moments-là, c'était justement les bruits que son brun faisait. Allant des ronronnements aux cris, passant par des gémissements plus ou moins longs et plus ou moins forts, toutes ces preuves d'un long plaisir rendait le plus dur possible Naruto et il ne pouvait que se retenir pour ne pas prendre son petit-ami sans plus de préambule. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui se passait en ce moment même alors que Naruto s'amusait d'aller de plus en plus vite pour ralentir brusquement et presque s'arrêter, savourant les gémissements désespérés qu'il entendait quand il stoppait tout, puis deux mains pâles se saisirent de ses cheveux blonds et un message clair passa voulant le faire remonter pour profiter des lèvres maltraitées dans un long et profond baiser. Leur langue tournait encore et encore dans un ballet enflammé qui les laissa pantelants, essoufflés mais satisfaits.

Naruto se hissa au dessus du corps de Sasuke pour atteindre la table de nuit, il ouvrit le tiroir, fouilla dedans pour en ressortir, victorieux, un tube de lubrifiant. Il redescendit lentement le long du corps pâle, toujours en frôlant l'épiderme sensible de ses lèvres humides, le tube en main puis arriver de nouveau en face du sexe en érection de son partenaire. Il imbiba ses doigts du liquide froid, les frottant pour réchauffer un peu le gel et les posa à l'entrée impatiente. Son index s'amusa contre l'entrée, la frôlant encore et encore, poussant un peu puis retournant faire le tour.

Naurto arrêtes de jouer ! Tu risques de le regretter Ah ! finit-il dans un long gémissement teinté de douleur mais aussi de plaisir.

Naruto avait sagement obéit à son amant, enfonçant d'un coup deux doigts et percutant de plein fouet la prostate. Les gémissements continuaient de résonner dans la pièce alors qu'il frôlait la prostate de plus en plus vite mais sans jamais la toucher vraiment, frustrant son amant qui ne pouvait obtenir tout le plaisir qu'il savait pouvoir avoir. Pendant encore quelques minutes, les doigts s'activèrent dans l'antre chaude, élargissant l'entrée de plus en plus, détendant peu à peu les muscles.

Na... Ah... Naruto, arrêtes-toi...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le blond s'arrêta, retira ses doigts et remonta prendre les lèvres rougies de son amant dans un long baiser qui les laissa pantelants avant de questionner silencieusement son brun du regard.

Viens.

Sûr ? Le taquina Naruto.

Évidemment, alors maintenant tu te dépêches et tu me fais l'amour ! T'avais pas quelque chose à me prouver ?

Si... Susurra Naruto alors qu'il se mettait en place, approchant son sexe palpitant de désir de l'entrée précédemment préparée de son brun qui avait les jambes largement écartées.

Oui... Viens... Murmura Sasuke, prêt et tremblant d'attente.

Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps, pénétrant lentement et doucement Sasuke, très attentif à ses réactions. Ce soir, il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire mal alors qu'il lui ferait l'amour. Ce serait doux, charnel, sensuel mais pas brutal. Il ne laisserait absolument pas parler son désir pour lui, il laisserait parler son cœur et son amour, allant doucement. C'est alors qu'une fois complètement rentré et que son amant lui donna son accord qu'il commença son doux déhanchement. En de lentes et profondes poussées, il frôlait la prostate de son partenaire à chaque va-et-vient, le faisant vibrer de plaisir sous lui mais le déhanchement restait trop soft pour les deux et mutuellement, dans un accord tacite, ils augmentèrent la force et la vitesse tout en restant dans un échange débordant d'amour et de tendresse. Un rythme plus soutenu fut instauré et sans jamais en changer, le plaisir monta, monta, encore et encore dans leurs corps, rendant leurs peaux sensibles, leurs gémissements plus forts et leurs souffles plus erratiques. Leurs bassins claquaient en rythme et bientôt le plaisir atteint son paroxysme. Ils accélérèrent légèrement, utilisant de plus fortes poussées qui permirent d'heurter la prostate du brun plus fermement puis enfin, la jouissance arriva. Naruto s'enfonça une dernière fois en Sasuke, le plus loin possible alors que tous ses muscles se tendaient et qu'il éjaculait en de puissants jets dans l'intimité de son compagnon, qui lui, s'était arqué un grand coup sur le lit, à s'en casser la colonne vertébrale et que dans un long cri assourdi il éjaculait entre leurs deux corps, les maculant sur leurs deux torses. Puis ils retombèrent sur le lit essoufflés mais repus.

Je t'aime Sasuke... Souffla Naruto, toujours en train de chercher une respiration stable.

Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto... Répondit Sasuke d'une voix plus aiguë, trahissant son état auprès du blond.

Il était ému, les sentiments étant devenus beaucoup plus forts et l'affectant beaucoup plus après la jouissance, il allait pleurer mais se retenait désespérément, trouvant qu'il avait trop pleuré auparavant.

As-tu enfin assimilé le fait que je t'aime toi et personne d'autre et ce pour toujours ? Arrêteras-tu de me faire de si grosses scènes de jalousie ? Questionna attendri le blond en caressant une joue pâle du dos de sa main droite.

Oui... Oui... Acquiesça-t-il en reniflant.

Effectivement, Sasuke avait tout assimilé, le blond lui avait fait l'amour avec tant de douceur qu'il ne pouvait rester indifférent et quand il lui avait soufflé son ''je t'aime'', il avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait pas à douter autant de lui. Puis maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit reposé, il repensait à toutes les fois où Naruto revenait toujours vers lui, même quand c'était lui le principal fautif, ne voulant pas le perdre et ce sous aucun prétexte. Il respira un grand coup et se jura que la prochaine fois, il contiendrait sa jalousie.

Et sans un mot de plus, Naruto descendit de sur le corps de Sasuke pour prendre celui-ci dans ses bras et le serrer contre son cœur tout en remontant la couverture sur leurs deux corps, leur permettant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Sasuke ? Dit Naruto dans un souffle alors qu'il allait s'endormir.

Hm ?

Je suis à toi... Murmura Naruto dans l'oreille de Sasuke tout en frottant son nez contre les mèches brunes avant de soupirer d'aise et de s'endormir pour de bon.

Sasuke, lui, se réveilla totalement en entendant son blond lui murmurer cette phrase. C'était une déclaration en un sens, plus profonde qu'un simple ''je t'aime'', une promesse de rester avec lui pour toujours. Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée et il s'endormit paisiblement, envoûté par l'odeur et la présence de Naruto autour de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, quand le réveil sonna, déclenchant la radio, les deux amants se réveillèrent lentement, profitant encore quelques instants de l'étreinte dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis la veille. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, un baiser de quelques secondes, lèvres contre lèvres, se sourirent puis décidèrent de se lever.

Ils étaient de très bonne humeur ce matin et ne firent que se sourire pendant tout le temps où ils se préparèrent à aller travailler. Ils avaient l'impression que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant, qu'ils recommençaient leur relation du début, que les confessions d'hier étaient en fait une déclaration amenant le début d'une relation. Ils espérèrent que cette ambiance dure encore un long moment, leur permettant de vivre sur un petit nuage et qu'à l'avenir, il n'y ait plus aucune dispute de ce genre. Après tout, les souvenirs ne s'effaçaient pas comme ça, Sasuke réagirait toujours de cette manière là si Naruto avait un comportement qui pourrait l'amener à le quitter et Naruto ne voulait plus jamais le voir ainsi, pleurant recroquevillait dans un coin dans le noir, terrorisé à l'idée d'être seul au monde, abandonné une nouvelle fois.

Ils commencèrent alors une nouvelle journée, partant chacun de leur côté après s'être embrassés longuement et langoureusement, puisant dans la force de l'autre pour affronter cette journée de travail.

Leur relation n'était pas prête de se terminer, ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir pour être heureux.

Fin.

Je sais pas si j'ai réussi à retranscrire tout se que je voulais dire mais j'espère que mon one-shot vous aura plu et que mon lemon était bien ! =)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review constructive pour m'aider dans mes futurs écrits ou pour une réécriture si l'histoire est bancale, s'il vous plaît!

Merci !


End file.
